The Wrath of a Temper Tantrum
by Bloody Rice Ball
Summary: What do you do when you don't get what you want? Have a temper tantrum. The same can be said for this immortal horseman, Pestilence. Only on global proportion. What was the start to this apocalypse you ask? Her. This is her version of a perfect world, a world filled with zombies, hot crossbow men, and well.. pestilence. Daryl/OC, Carl/OC
1. Chapter 1

The woman looked down at the masses of unsuspecting humans, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind. It'd start soon, her plague would start soon. She'd show her brother that she isn't useless, she'd show how useful she really is.

She huffed slightly, from her spot on top of a random skyscraper. One could think of this as a temper tantrum, or a desperate attempt to prove herself. That's all this really is, a temper tantrum. The humans would pay for her brother's mistake. They'd take all her wrath and swallow it.

All because one brother couldn't stop calling her useless. _What the hell can he do anyway? _She thought, her spirits rising slightly, then deflated. _Yeah, he created World War I and II._ _That just means I'll have to create something larger then World Wars!_ She cheered.

She drew a blank as to what she wanted to do, her silver eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. She could practically hear he brothers insults now, "Need help!", "Aw the little baby has no idea?". _Never!_ _I'll show him!_

"Hey! Your not allowed to be up here!" A male said, she turned from the ledge she was on. A bulky male guard stood flashing a baton at her, waving it threatenedly. She groaned in agitation, pouting her lips.

In less then a minute he was coughing up blood, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head. Soon he dropped to the ground, dead with stage four lung cancer. Tilting her head, she looked blankly at the body. Then she got it!

A sly grin formed on her face, as the man got up for his pool of blood. His eyes now a yellowish color, with the veins brimming around the pupils. His teeth were pushed pass his lip, when he pushed open the door he came through.

"I'll show you how useful I really am War." She said, back to looking at the distance, ignoring the screams of helpless people in the skyscraper.

-.-

Three men watched, a girl on a large tv, as she looked down at the bloodied people bitten and screaming. One of them sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a boney finger, throwing his head back into the recliner he was sitting in. Another, raised an amused eyebrow, smiling sheepishly, knowing it his fault she was doing that. The last, looked positively pissed, his eyebrow twitching and all.

The first two looked at each other then at the last one again. It was the first one that said something first, "Calm down, I know she didn't get permission, just let her have her fun." He spoke, slightly raspyly as if deprived from water.

The last glared at him, "You don't understand Famine! This is more work for me! I'm the one that has to apologize to father!" He yelled, turing his glare to the second. He just gave him a sheepish smile, "This is your fault War!"

War scoffed, "I'm not the one who made her do this," he smiled coyly, "I'm mearly the one who instigated it." He knew how to get on everyone's nerves, it's a gift he called it. The last almost had steam coming from his ears, "Calm down Death, just let Pestilence have her fun. After all, the humans deserve this."

Death glared, being the oldest and most powerful out of the four of them, he was use to being in control. This feeling of powerlessness got to him, "She's already started it, there's no point in stopping it." He said calming, fixing his leather jacket, running his hand through his short black hair.

In truth Death is powerless to stop it, unless he kills every out break monkey but that'd be almost impossible. She'd created a loophole, there already dead souls gone and all. _Damn sneaky brat!_ The only way to stop this plague was Pestilence, to every illness there is a cure, and this cure was to stop her tantrum.

What he did know was that cancer would be least of humanitys problems.


	2. Sorrrryyyy

Due to my Kindle taking a poop, which I was writing on and had all my chapters on, I cannot upload any more. So for now all my story's are on a temp hiatus. I know, I know I'm the worst and you can all flame me but whatever. Again sorry, but soon I am getting a new tablet and then I'll write extra long chapters. Love Ya's, Bloody Riceball Format: Story DocX ng on and had saved all my story's on 


End file.
